Gravity Falls: BioShocked!
by Savvyman52
Summary: Two worlds, two realities, two guardians, two roles... one man trying to figure it all out. Join in as we take you through the journey of a modern teenager Booker Dewitt. Who finds himself living in Gravity Falls as he tries to figure out himself, his existence, and his role in worlds he never new he had a part in. All thanks to a dual pair of mischievous twins.
1. Entry 000

div id="content" style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapter 1: Entry 000; The/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Prologue/span/div  
div style="font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls; its characters or original story line. They belong to the Disney corporation and it's creators. /strongstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The same goes for the Bioshock series and it's characters being portrayed in this story. They belong to 2k/irrational game and their makers(s). /strongstrong style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I only take credit for the idea of creating this story with the mixture of Gravity falls and Bioshock elements into a unique story. As well as the slightly altered/OOC version of a familiar Bioshock character(s)./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-style: italic; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Journal Entry #000/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-style: italic; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Early-May (No specific date due to chronological uncertainties to the show, but it's the beginning of summer vacation) of 201X, the day before my big send-off. Current location: Los Angeles, California. /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-style: italic; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hello journal, my future self, and/or to whomever is reading this (Preferably for the first two), I am writing this entry in order to explain that this journal will be used to chronicle my time living away from home and the start of living my life independently. I will be making this journal into a written record of all my thoughts, feelings, and experiences that will developed during the initial summer of my arrival and perhaps for years to come. Any discoveries, encounters, and/or points of interest/excitement mentioned in any of the entries will be highlighted for later mentioning or for full study in an extra entry. /span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-style: italic; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Of course I can't guarantee that such entries will, if ever, appear in this journal. I mean, in the next couple of days, I'll be living in a unknown backwoods town located in the center of the state of Oregon. Essentially in the middle of woodland nowhere. What could possibly happen, right?/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-style: italic; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"- Booker D. DeWitt/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emADDED LATE ENTRY NOTE/em/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"emBOY WAS I WRONG!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"strongspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Savvyman52: Hello my people/readers of Fanfiction, it's been a long time since I've been online and uploading anything to the site. A repeated note I have mad many times during the course of making these stories. I've been keeping myself distracted with whatever life usually through at a young adult, from college to work to relation(ship)s, etc. Anyways, I've been an a fan to Gravity Falls series ever since watching its first episode and had been dedicated to following it till the shows end. As well as it continues in little side stories and books. As a result, like any fan, I had created a fanfic story revolving my own original character inserted into the beginning of the series and would follow along with it to the end. However, I got both distracted and later too lazy to follow through with getting new chapters uploaded. So I ended up losing my creative drive to writing any stories for fan fiction. For about five years or so...Though that didn't stop me from enjoying the writings of others. But I did want to get back into it again at a later point. So I saved any and all ideas for any new or old stories I had for when the day comes that I do so. This is what I have come up with, I have decided to put away my first gravity falls story, and have revisioned it as a crossover with Bioshock elements. Replacing the original character with my own interpretation of an existing character. He will be Familiar to the in-game version, but also be different as not a older and grizzled man who lived and grew up in a radically(fanatical)-hypocritical and segregated society. This will be made obvious as the story progresses. Which will lead to transitioning from weirdness of gravity falls to the chaos/self-destructiveness of Bioshock. Just know that the Bioshock bits and parts will involve the elements from the three Bioshock games. Till then, I hope you enjoy the story and leave any reviews or criticisms that can help or motivate the story along./span/strong/p  
/div  
/div 


	2. Entry 001

Entry# 001

 **Disclaimer: As stated on Entry #000 Prologue (first chapter) I do not own Gravity Falls or Bioshock. I only own the idea for creating this altered version of the Gravity Falls storyline.**

 **Authors Notes: If you see anything within parentheses next to a different set of words; then it's either our worlds definition of a familiar product or just an explanation note. Since in most cartoons or animated series, they always give a different name to a familiar products or brand that exists. Just wanted to make the story fit the part.**

* * *

 _"_ _The mind of the subject will desperately struggle to create memories where none exist..."_

*FLASH A STILL IMAGE OF A LIGHTHOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN SEA. THEN TO THAT OF ANOTHER LIGHTHOUSE OF A DIFFERENT STYLE*

 _"_ _A man chooses...a slave obeys."_

*FLASH AN IMAGE OF A NEW YORK LIKE CITY BEING VIEWED FROM ABOVE... WHICH APPEARS TO BE SUBMERGE BELOW THE OCEAN. SWITCH TO ANOTHER CITY... THIS ONE RESEMBLING A CITY FROM THE VICTORIAN ERA THATS MADE FROM STONE/MARBLE AND BRASS... ALL FLOATING IN THE THE BRIGHT BLUE SKY*

" _Bring us the girl, and wipe away the debt."_

 _*FLASH THE IMAGE OF A SHADOWED MAN STANDING IN THE DOORWAY OF A DETECTIVES OFFICE. FOLLOWED BY THE IMAGE OF TWO SEPARATE GIRLS. A BRUNETTE DRESSED IN A WHITE BLOUSE WITH A BLUE COLLAR AND A LONG BLUE SKIRT AND ANOTHER BRUNETTE IN A LONG WHITE DRESS*_

" _For every choice, there is an echo. With each act, we change the world."_

 _*FLASH THE VIEW OF A LITTLE GIRL WITH GLOWING EYES AND A DIRTIED PURPLE DRESS. SHE'S PULLING ON A LARGE GLOVED HAND SHES DIRECTED TOWARDS WITH ONE HAND AND CLUTCHING A BIZARRE LOOKING DOLL MADE OF MISCELLANEOUS PARTS. THE VIEW CHANGES TO SHOW A FAIRGROUND STAGE SURROUNDED BY A CHEERING AUDIENCE WITH A MUSTACHED MAN WEARING A LARGE TOP HAT ON THE FARTHEST MOST SIDE OF VIEW OF THE STAGE. ALL THE WHILE EGGING THE VIEWER WHO HAS A BASEBALL CLUTCHED IN HIS HAND TO THROW SAID BALL AT A MIXED COLORED COUPLE WHO ARE BOUND TO A SET OF POLES ON THE STAGE.*_

" _We all make choices. But in the end, our choices make us..."_

 _*FLASH THE IMAGE OF A CLOSE-UP TO A LARGE MONSTEROUSLY DEFORMED MAN BEING DRILLED THROUGH BY A LITERAL DRILL. FOLLOWED BY A MAN IN A POLICE UNIFORM BEING RIPPED APART BY A WHAT APPEARS TO BE A MOTORIZED HOOK BEING HELD BY ANOTHER OFFICER*_

" _The lord forgives everything, but I'm just a prophet... So I don't have to."_

 _*FLASH THE IMAGE OF AN ELDERLY LOOKING BEARDED MAN ON A LARGE ROUNDED VIDEO SCREEN WITH SEVERAL MEN DRESSED IN MILITARY-esc UNIFORMS BOWING*_

" _We swim in different oceans. But land on the same shore"_

 _*FLASH TO SHOW THE UNDERWATER CITY AND THE SKY CITY TEARING ITSELF APART WITH TWO FORCES/FACTIONS FIGHTING ONE ANOTHER AND WRECKING THIER RESPECTIVE CITIES IN THE PROCESS. A CIVIL WAR.*_

" _A fire's got heat aplenty, but it ain't got no mouth."_

 _*FLASH THE IMAGE OF THE SKY CITY SHROUDED BY CLOUDS WITH THE BUILDINGS DECORATED WITH MULTIPLE LONG RED BANNERS BLOWING UPON THEM. NEXT COMES THE SIGHT OF THE UNDERWATER CITY BEING RUINED WITH MEN IN LONG POLICE UNIFORMS FIGHTING OFF MEN IN TATTERED CLOTHES AND MASKS OF VARYING CONDITIONS*_

 _"_ _Your not done here yet, soldier! Eat everything that's on your plate! Finish it!"_

 _*FLASH THE SIGHT OF A BALD AND ELDERLY BEARDED MAN IN A STRANGE MILITARY UNIFORM PROPT UPON THE SIDE OF A FOUNTAIN AS HE'S OFFERING A GUN TO THE VIEWER. THEN SHOWING THE IMAGE OF A LARGE 'MAN' IN A UNIQUE DIVING SUIT LYING PRONE ON THE TILED FLOOR OF A PRISON FACILITY.*_

 _"There's two ways to deal with mystery: uncover it, or eliminate it."_

*FINAL IMAGES SHOW A BLONDE GLASSES WEARING WOMAN AND THE LITTLE GLOWING EYES GIRL STANDING BEFORE THE VIEWER WITH A GUN BEING HELD BY THE 'VIEWERS' HAND TOWARDS HIS HEAD. AS WELL AS A LARGE 'BIRD-LIKE' CREATURE GLARING DOWN UPON THE VIEWER WITH ITS CLAW POISED TOWARDS THE VIEWER TO STRIKE A KILLING BLOW.*

"DADDY!" "BOOKER!"

* * *

"AAAAUUUGH!" Screamed the voice of a young man awakening from his bed. Said young man had bared a look of shock and horrified surprise from his tired and disheveled sleeping form. Being abruptly awakened by A nightmare comprised of strange and disturbing visions will do that.

The young man was currently sitting up in his bed of a room that was bare of any personality and items with the exception of furniture and filled boxes stacked in a corner. He was clutching at his chest and breathing hard. An attempt at steadying himself as he tries to settle his breath. Once he managed to finally do so after a minute, he tries to make sense of his nightmare.

"*hah-* *hah-* Wha-? What the heck was that-?"

However, before he could further contemplate to himself. The shrill and repetitive sound of an alarm snapped him out of his thoughts.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

This was soon followed by the voice of a woman.

"Booker! Time to get up! You've got a big trip ahead of you!

The young man 'Booker' just responded with a tired *sigh*. He then turned his sight towards the alarm clock that was still ringing. The time it was flashing was five AM. He reached out to shut it off with a tap of its top switch. However, he was met with a semi-painful shock upon contact.

"Ow! *FFFFFFFF* Ugh- What the?!" he hissed and groaned as he looked over and rubbed his aching hand to ease the pain. Any trace of sleepiness in his system had long since disappeared. "What was that...?"

His attention was soon turned to the alarm clock which he had deduced to be the cause of his painful awakening.

*BZZZ!* *ZZZZRT!* *RRRRZT!*

What he saw though, was the alarm clock short-circuiting and its face flashing in scrambled letters and numbers as visible streams of blue and white electricity shooting through it. Followed by smoking as it finally died. This left 'Booker' to raise a eyebrow and tilt his head in confusion as to how this could have happened.

"Wha-?"

Before he could contemplate further however-

"Booker!"

'Booker' flinches as the voice of the woman from before calls out again. With a more assertive tone.

"Ugh, whatever, I'll just figure it out later... maybe even that strange dream..." Booker mumbles to himself before calling out to the woman's voice. "I'm getting up Mom! I'm getting up!"

As 'Booker' was tossing his sheets off of himself and walking off out of the room to get ready for the 'big day' he failed to notice that the same electric sparks that had short-circuited his alarm was trailing off his left arm as barely noticeable static charges...

* * *

 _Journal Entry #001_

 _Early May of 201X; Current Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon_

 _Well Journal, my first entry, and my first steps in living a life of self-reliance and freedom. First off, allow me to fully introduce myself; my name is 'Booker D. Dewitt' and I am a currently a relatively fresh seventeen year old who became a high-school graduate at the age of sixteen (I got started on my schooling earlier than most kids. This is thanks to my upbringing). Right now It's been over twenty hours since I left my family home in Los Angeles and have just reached my final destination... with only a couple of odd occurrences happening to me along the way since the 'shocking' alarm clock incident that had occurred to me since that morning...The 'Final destination' in question was an old and isolated town located deep in most isolated part of the backwoods of Oregon called Gravity Falls..._

As the sun sinks slowly in the west to hide behind the large rugged mountain ranges, nestled within the view of a vast and yet-to-be tamed wilderness, there lies a long dirt road that has only ever been paved by the various vehicles that drive through it. All the while being surrounded by a sea of tall pine trees on both sides of said road to conceal and protect the various forms of wildlife that consider it their home. One such form of wildlife was a full gown white-tailed buck (a male deer) that had left the safety of the forest covering to standing in the center of the road. The buck takes it's time to investigate the unfamiliar territory by sniffing along the barren ground. Until, it quickly jerks up it's head and turns it's attention towards down the road where a strange sound could be heard becoming louder and louder. Realizing that the sound is an indication of approaching potential danger, the buck quickly runs off the road to take cover deep into the forest. Once gone the source of the noise quickly drives past where the buck had once stood.

The source of the noise that had spooked the buck was the sound of a car engine. The car in question was a lifted 1966 Ford Bronco. The Bronco was colored a dark copper brown with a white decal lines on the hood and on the solid white back shell cover. There was also the added features of the modern suspension system, modern radio/stereo system, an added roll bar frame, and a heavy strength winch bumper attached to the front with a complementing tire carrier bumper attached to the back. Such features had to cost a pretty penny, but would guarantee safety in a collision or readiness in a towing situation on rugged terrain.

The Bronco had been traveling down the road for a good ten minutes before turning into a separate stretch of road that lead upward upon a hill that would give a wide overlook of the area to those who reached the top. This was where the Bronco finally came to a stop at just on the side of the road. Once the engine was cut, the car was set to park, the driver side door opened with the driver stepping out. The driver was revealed to be a teenaged young man.

"Hurng-grah! Woo- I'm finally here! *POP* *POP* *Crack* " The young man exclaimed as he began to stretch out his limbs and rubbing out his legs before turning toward the overlook to gaze at the sight of the scenic landscape that consisted of woodland and a view of a small town in the distance. "Fourteen hours of non-stop driving (OK, maybe not exactly non-stop. What with refueling and rest stop breaks along the way) and you finally made it. Welcome to your new place Booker. *sigh* Welcome to Gravity Falls."

The teenagers name was Booker D. DeWitt, a seventeen-year old male with light tanned skin, dark blue eyes (black dots by the cartoons standard), and brown colored shaggy medium length hair (very similar to Dipper and Mable with a 'lick' on the back) with a short scruff of facial hair of the same color on his chin and sideburns. He stands tall with a thin and lean build. Dressed in a gray colored sleeveless zipped hooded jacket (partially zipped) over a long sleeved black flannel shirt, dark blue bootcut jeans, and dark brown steel toe boots. He was also wearing a red silk scarf around his neck like a bandana. Overall, he was a fairly healthy and handsome looking teen.

However, one has to wonder, why is such a young man all the way out in 'nowhere' Oregon from 'Los Angeles' California? What could he possibly here for?

* * *

 _A bit of further explanation is in order for why I traveled through a fourteen hour long drive from Los Angeles California to arrive up to Gravity Falls Oregon huh? Well.. it all started last summer after I graduated from my High Schooling..._

 **You see, Booker didn't want to start for college just yet. He felt as though he wasn't quiet prepared for it just yet. So after some discussion with his friends, he had decided to find some work so that he could be financially set for when he did start for college. As well as to gain some working experience and do a little self exploring for what he wanted to do for the rest of his life... plus there was the inherent desire to goof off after spending years going through schooling. The options there, so why not just take it, right?**

 **Booker had always been an excellent and capable student with so much promise and potential. He was also very friendly and helpful as well. But he did have times of questioning what his role in life could be. He had an idea of what he liked to do. Yet with so many options he could lose out in others if he made his decision too rashly. Hence why he opted to take the time to wait and see what the options were.**

 **His friends and family had supported his decision and things were going well for him. That is... until something had happened by that summers end.**

 **After which, Booker had taken a dramatic change, from being a sociable hard-worker to practically a lethargic shut-in. He was stricken with a case of depression.**

 **This change didn't sit well with his friends and family. It certainly didn't help the boy with figuring out what to do with himself if he's become too focused on being self-loathing and self-doubt. He's pretty much lost most of his drive. Which would cost him in losing his work effort effectiveness and ultimately his summer job.**

 **However, this state was only temporary for the first couple of months after summer. Thus he had managed to return to his old happier and fully capable self again. But this was only later revealed to mask another version of Booker that had came as a result of what had happened during that summer.**

 **You see, during the daytime/work time, the boy would be seen being friendly and focused during whatever task he was given. But when the day is done and everyone has either gone home or off to do other things...that's when his 'other' self comes out. This would bring about new issues that would ultimately rear its ugly head to his friend and family in a manner that had threatened to bring back Bookers depressed-self once again. Permanently.**

 **It was unanimously agreed that this couldn't be allowed to go on. Booker himself especially agreed with this. But the options to help Booker were limited. Especially when the 'source' of the issue isn't something that could just go away with conventional means. So he was stuck in a rut and would look to stay that way until he can naturally work it out himself...that was until his seventeenth birthday when he had received a unique opportunity that had promised to help him with both his uncertainties in his future and his person.**

 **During his birthday, while Booker was out being treated by his friends, his mother had received a visit from a pair of mysterious representatives. From what he was told, these two were a man and a woman who were seemingly twins. They represented a exclusively known and prestigious institution that apparently had taken an interest in the boy and were offering a chance to attend. They even had compiled a convincing amount of extensively detailed credentials and background information on both the institute and Booker. All of which was enough to convince his mother (which is not an easy feat). Yet despite such an impressive feat, there was something about it all seemed a little suspicious to the teen. Those suspicions however were soon dismissed when he was told their requirement for participation in the institute was to live out in relative isolation from most of civilization modern civilization in one of their designated houses.**

 **Upon hearing his mother repeat all of this information to him, Booker had immediately seen this as a means to helping him with his problems. He immediately jump upon the chance without a second thought. Though his friends and family couldn't say they had the same amount of acceptance (this included his mother, who despite knowing how good this would be for him, wasn't quiet ready for her little 'baby bird' to leave the nest as she made it look on her outside). More like caution and worry. But they were able to understand that this kind of offer could be what he needed to help him recover.**

 **So that was it, the phone call was made, the arrangements were immediately set, and in a few months time the young man will be living an independent life. Those months in-between were widely with figuring out what to bring and what was to be prepped for. As well as for spending time with those Booker didn't wish to forget and to make amends to those who he may have wrong or affected during his unstable times... especially to those he may have inadvertently hurt.**

 **Nevertheless, when the day before his send off had finally came, various 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks' were exchanged in the forms ranging from 'begrudgingly positive' to tearful but hopeful' as Booker was given a small party to signify the ending of his old life to the had start of a new life and to whatever outcomes or revelations it may bring...**

* * *

 _...and that about the whole reason why I'm here. Now back to the story..._

"Huh, it's getting pretty late.." Booker stopped his stretches and looked up at the setting sun and then at his cell phone for the time. "Better get to my 'new place' fast..." he stated before wondering "Hmmm...wonder if I can see it from up here?"

He returned his gaze once more upon the valley below, scouring all the notable sights in an attempt to find the place where he would be living during his stay in this land. Deriving from what limited information he had been given about the place and from the directions he had been given from the twin representatives. Whom had manage to contact him directly at both the first time he had first heard about their offer and again during his farewell party ...which was pretty suspicious...he was able to note several of the towns notable landmarked that could indicate the direction he would need to go. One particular landmark that he was to lookout for was a ramshackle looking building off towards the most forested area. Beyond that... was a road that lead further into the forest ... that was the road that would lead to his ultimate destination.

"Bingo"

With the final stretch of his journey within reach, and with the amount of daylight quickly dwindling away, Booker quickly jumped into his car and took off.

 **Savvyman52: Entry #001 is finally up. The entry where I introduce Booker DeWitt (or at least my version) and his arrival into the series. Unfortunately, it's going to be awhile until he actually gets to be apart of the events of the gravity falls series. Hence why he's arriving just before summer actually begins. Gotta get him acclimated first. Maybe even... get an idea as to what is happening to him. Hope you enjoy this story and I hope to get the next part of this entry up soon.**


End file.
